


Never Be Apart

by HarlequinFairy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Intersex Loki, Jotun!Loki, M/M, War Bride Au, forced marriage au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlequinFairy/pseuds/HarlequinFairy
Summary: The young Jotun Prince Loki is sent to Asgard to marry the crown Prince Thor to appease the All-father after Jotunhiem's loss of the war.  Loki is in love with another, and his love is determined to stay at his Prince's side while Prince Thor attempts to make the best of the circumstances.





	

War had not ended favorable for Jotunhiem, and to make it worse Asgard was not willing to let the Frost Giants to go back to their homes and lick their wounds, they demanded payment. Taking the Casket of Eternal Winters was not enough, and so an agreement had been made, King Laufey would give his youngest child to Asgard to be the bride of the heir. The thing was Loki, said child, was given no say in this matter, and he was in love with another, one of their own realm, and to that end a being of great power. 

 

Anison was one of the oldest being in Jotunhiem, a great Wyrm, a protector of the land. He also had been the mentor to Loki Laufeyson, teaching him the mystical arts among other things. During the many years he mentored the young prince they had come to fall in love. When war came, Anison was powerless to help the frost giants, and could only do so much to aid when Asgard invaded their home. Now he was powerless again, powerless as his beloved was being traded like a trophy to a land faraway.

 

Anison, the great Wyrm could not simply waltz into Asgard and demand his prince back, but he could manipulate the situation. Before Loki was to leave Anison gave a gift to his prince, an egg, fairly large and shimmering with silver and blue. It hatched before the day came and from it came a tiny whelping, solid black with big blue eyes. Known only to Loki himself, this was not a normal whelp, it was Anison in disguise. Anison played his part well, being the playful little pet who was bonded to Loki. No one in Asgard dared to tell Loki he could not have his pet, the All Mother in her infinite kindness, knew the poor boy needed something from his home. 

 

A knock came at Loki’s chambers in Asgard, more like his prison, by the heavy hand he knew it was Thor. Anison was curled up in Loki’s lap, the prince petting the small body, trying to keep himself calm. 

 

“Enter...” Loki sighed.

 

Thor came in, the clumsy and awkward sight he was, they were both barely considered adults, and Thor still acted very much like a child. 

 

“I came to see if you would like to go riding with myself and the warriors three.” Thor tried his best to woo Loki.

 

“No thank you.” Loki answered, looking off to the side.

 

“Loki, you cannot sit in this room forever.” Thor approached his bride to be.

 

“Why not?” Loki snorted.

 

“Because you will one day be my queen and....” He had continued coming closer to Loki, that was until the tiny black whelp stood up and hissed at Thor, tiny wings spread out wide.

 

“Control your pet.” Thor bowed up at the tiny beast.

 

The tiny black whelp continued his aggressive stance, not deterred by the blonde’s actions.

 

“He doesn’t like you.” Loki said shortly, doing nothing to stop the tiny whelp.

 

“It matters not, I will not have a tiny beast between me and my bride.” Thor balled his fist.

 

“I am not your property!” Loki snapped, standing up, the whelp scooped up into his arms.

 

“I didn’t....” Thor tried to backtrack.

 

“If I do not wish you to touch me, you will not touch me. Understand Odinson, I do not love you, nor will I ever.” Loki’s words were like the ice of his home realm.

 

The whelp had climbed up onto Loki’s shoulder, still aggressive as he watched Thor. 

 

“Loki please....” Thor stepped closer again, and this time was met by a hail of ice spit from the mouth of the tiny whelp. 

 

“You damnable beast!” Thor snarled, lunging at the whelp, the whelp in turn taking to flight, going up to a perch out of the brute’s reach.

 

Loki pushed Thor back, not restraining his natural power, and causing frost burn to the crown prince’s bare arms.

 

Thor backed up, howling, looking at his arms, and then at Loki with seething rage.

 

“Fine, stay in here, see if I care.” With that Thor turned and stormed out.

 

Loki settled back onto the bed and lowered his head. The whelp came down from his perch and changed shape, taking on his humanoid form, casting out a hand to bar the door from being opened. 

 

Anison sat down beside Loki and wrapped his arms around the prince, who began to weep in his arms. “I will always be with you my beautiful prince, and we will find a way out of this.” 

 

After he settled down, crying his fill into his lover’s warm caring arms, Loki decided he had to atleast try and make an apperance on the grounds. With his “pet” perched on his shoulder Loki ventured out of his room and wandered till he found himself in a garden. Of course it was nothing like the gardens Loki was used to, it was so very green. 

 

He walked the paths, trying to clear his thoughts when he turned a corner and found the All Mother, Frigga, tending one of the plants. She looked up at him with a warm smile. 

 

“Hello Prince Loki.” She said in that kind motherly tone.

 

“Hello all mother...” Loki responded bowing his head.

 

“Are you settling in alright?” She asked as she stood up from her work.

 

“No.... I don’t like it here, it’s too warm....” He was blunt with the queen, even if she was the only person he had met that he could tolerate.

 

“I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do to help make it easier?” She asked moving to a bench and sitting down, patting beside her to welcome him to sit with her.

 

He did and sighed. “I just want to go home...back to my normal life...back to....” He stopped mid sentence.

 

“You have someone you love very much?” Of course Frigga would be perceptive to such a thing.

 

“He...he was my mentor. I had known him since I was very small.” Loki answered truthfully.

 

“I’m sorry about all this Loki.” She reached over and put a hand on his clothed leg.

 

“Then convince the All-father to not make me marry Thor. We will never be happy together!” He looked to the queen pleading.

 

“I wish I could, but once Odin has made up his mind, not even I can change it most of the time.” Her face looked saddened for him. 

 

Loki lowered his head, trying not to start crying again. 

 

Frigga turned the conversation, reaching up to pet the small whelp, who did not try to bite her, instead leaning into her hand.

 

“He is quite adorable.” She smiled.

 

“Thor tried to hurt him....” Loki answered.

 

“Why?” She seemed appaled. 

 

“He was getting upset at me and kept coming closer to me...so Ani....he protected me, blew some ice at Thor and Thor lunged and.....” Loki was shaking.

 

“Oh my, well I will have to have a long talk with my son about personal boundaries.” She spoke firmly, but continued to pet the whelp, stopping when the whelp crawled down Loki’s shoulder into his lap, front legs on his chest, licking at the tears on his face. 

 

Loki couldn’t help but smile. “Silly whelp.” 

 

“Animals have a keen sense of when things are wrong, and want to help us.” Frigga smiled warmly. “Your pet is very intune to you, and wants you to be happy.” 

 

Loki nodded, hands coming to rest on the whelp, the smooth scaly skin soothing to him. 

 

“Thank you for being kind to me....” Loki swallowed.

 

“I know how it is to not have a choice, to be in a strange place. I too was once an unwilling bride, sent from Vanahiem to the young Prince Odin Borson. We hated each other when we first met, it took a number of years for us to fall in love.” She confessed.

 

“I don’t think I will ever love Thor.” Loki sighed.

 

“You never know.” She smiled standing up. “Will we see you at dinner tonight?” 

 

“Maybe....” He had eaten in his chambers since he came to Asgard, not wanting to be around his future husband or the All-Father.

 

“I hope to see you there.” She said before departing.


End file.
